Happy Mother's Day Tanya
by Vodams
Summary: A mother's day fic for Tanya!


**_Here's a mother's day fic for Tanya!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the dynasty..but I don't!!_**

**_Angel Grove California  
_**_**Park Residence  
**__**8:57 p.m.**_

Adam was in the kitchen fixing his wife yummiest snack she wanted to eat which made him glad that he was about to be a new father and all of that is due to the fact that his high school sweetheart married him and is about to make him a father

" Sweetie what are you doing the movie is about to start." Tanya called out from the den

" I'm coming baby..i'm just adding the final topping to your treat." Adam explained as he picked up the tray and slowly made his way out of the Kitchen and into the den where his wife layed on the sofa bed with three big pillows stacked up behind her

Tanya clapped her hands excitedly as her husband sat the treat on the table next to her then went over to dim the lights and join her on the bed after handing her the treat in which she started to eat as soon as the spoon was in her hand

Adam started to rub her back in small circles until she was done

" mmmm..are you sure you don't want any chocolate chips and ice cream."

" No baby..that's for you..and actually I had my filling just trying to put it together." Adam revealed

Tanya sat her bowl on the table then leaned over and kissed her husband on the lips before settling her head on his chest.." I could taste the evidence on your lips." Tanya said then sighed contentedly.." I love you Mr. Park."

" I love you to Mrs. Park." Adam whispered back as they settled in and watch the movie together then slowly drifting off to sleep

_**Park Residence  
**__**6:00 a.m.**_

Tanya stirred a little then woke up when she felt the warm sensation underneath her then she nudged Adam in his thigh.." Adam..honey..  
it's..time."

Adam nuzzled Tanya's neck before the words registered in his head._.it's..time.._Adam jumped up and quickly went over to her side and carefully lifted his wife up.." Are you sure you can make it..I don't mind whatsoever in carrying you out of this house and to our car." Adam queried

Tanya breathed in and out slowly then placed her hand on his shoulders.." Go start the car honey..and place my bags in the back..and by the time you make it back..I'll be halfway to the door then you can take over.."

Adam nodded quickly then made his way out of the den grabbing the bag along the way then out the front door

Tanya slowly inched her way out of the den doing her breathing excercises as she made her way across the living room

Adam ranned back into the house meeting her halfway across the living room.." I love your determination baby and I know it's probably hurting you..but please take it out all on me."

Tanya looked into his eyes then placed a small kiss on his lips.." Honey let's go welcome a new Park into the world."

Adam agreed as he carefully picked her up and carried her out to the car..placing her into the passenger's seat then quickly making his way to the front door locking the knob and back over to the car getting into the driver's seat and driving to the hospital while holding Tanya's hand coaching her through the breathing excercises

_**Angel Grove Memorial  
**__**7:07 a.m.**_

" Can you believe the day finally came." Tanya asked as she held the little bundle in her arms gently rocking her and Adam's baby

" Nope..but she's here and she's a day early." Adam applied softly as he kissed his daughter's cheek

Tanya smiled as she brushed her husband's hair back when their eyes locked then traveled down onto their newborn daughter who was sleeping

_Knock, Knock_

Adam got up and went over to the door and let in the nurse.." I'm not staying long..but this little one needs a name."

Tanya looked down at her daughter then looked at Adam.." Her name is Annabelle Nayo Park." Adam replied

" Anna for short." Tanya added softly

The nurse smiled as she wrote the name Anna on the bracelet then walked over and clipped it around the infant's wrist who stirred and  
tried fight then started crying

" She's a fighter.." the nurse said as she smiled at them then left out of the room

Adam looked at Tanya with a knowing smile.." I'll be right back."

" Where are you going.." Tanya asked as she rocked Anna until she was content

" I got to make a call knowing that one call when spread around our circle." Adam replied as he left out before the new mom could say  
any other words

" Anna that's your daddy..but he's gonna be a good father to you baby." Tanya whispered

_ten minutes later_

" I do believe there is a new mom in here." Adam says as he entered the room with teddy bears and roses.." Happy Mother's Day Tanya."

" Thank you for making me a mommy..daddy." Tanya answered as she gave her husband a kiss then moved over a little as Adam sat next  
to her and the two new parents watched their daughter

**The End**

**Please leave a review..I would appreciate it very much!!**

**Tay**


End file.
